


LAP DANCE

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Music, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, dance, drame, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Lorsqu'une danse peut changer énormément de choses ...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	LAP DANCE

**Author's Note:**

> A Ecouter durant l'OS ♫ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXr1Y-pScFM
> 
> (Sortie en 2017 - Dispo sur le blog andlovedrama.skyrock.com)

Chaque soir, aux environs de 18 heures dans les quartiers semblables et peu fréquentés d'une petite ville en Corée du Sud, un jeune homme du nom de Kim Jaejoong avait toujours une fameuse habitude. À cette période précise où le soleil venait à se coucher, il se trouvait toujours dans un endroit bien particulier. Une supérette du quartier dont il était étonnamment attaché. Ses journées quotidiennes se terminaient toujours comme une manie dans ce magasin, sans avoir vraiment besoin d'acheter un produit. Vu de l'extérieur, son comportement paraîtrait plutôt étrange même bizarre pour un passant. Âgé d'une vingtaine année, on pourrait croire qu'il se comporte comme un enfant qui passe son temps à traîner là-dedans dans l'unique but d'embêter les employés à vouloir tel gâteau ou bonbon dans la poche. Non, ce n'était pas la raison de cet homme.  
  
Embêter un employé, c'était trop bien insultant.  
  
Mais l'espionner, c'était un comportement bien pire !  
  
Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cassier qui se trouvait dans cette supérette. C'était un homme qui avait eu le don de faire bondir le cœur de Jaejoong à la première rencontre.  
  
Une vision magnifique, exquise, irréelle, digne de la carrure d'un dieu grec.  
  
Non de dieu ! Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait ici ?  
  
Le jeune homme se disait trop heureux d'avoir la chance de croiser tous les jours un homme qui projetait la perfection. Mais la folie le dépassait à vouloir le contempler chaque soir tout en mimant d'acheter de la nourriture ou une boisson. Contempler était un gentil mot, mais serait plus juste de dire que Jaejoong le scrutait, l'examinait, le fouillait inlassablement de haut en bas. Ses yeux étaient entièrement focalisés par cette personne et ne voyaient décidément plus rien d'autre autour de lui en sa présence. C'était incontrôlable et ... considérablement mal de profiter d'une telle image pour son propre plaisir. Jaejoong se détestait à un point culminant et se jurait à lui-même qu'il pourrait aller en prison en signe d'avertissement. Il ne devait pas continuer à reluquer cet homme de cette manière ! Ça ne se faisait pas ! Mais son cœur et son corps l'emportaient à sa raison. Et depuis des mois maintenant, il fréquentait ce lieu.  
  
Mais il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus pire. Certes, quand on rencontre une personne qui nous plaît, généralement on tente sa chance pour exprimer ses sentiments envers elle. Seulement, il n'était pas question d'exprimer des sentiments pour le jeune homme de vingt ans, c'était surtout d'avoir la capacité à sortir un mot, une parole, une phrase sans bafouillis ! Échec sur échec. Il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration jusqu'à présent. Kim Jaejoong était connu pour avoir une maladresse hors norme et un tempérament timide qui agaçait certains de ces proches. Il était pitoyable. Planté en face de cet homme à la caisse, le jeune homme perdait tous moyens. C'était presque à se demander s'il ne perdrait pas toutes ses facultés pour tenir une conversation avec un autre.  
  
Le véritable souci de ce passage en caisse n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de lui adresser la parole selon Jaejoong. Un simple mot, une simple expression, un simple rictus provoquait un chamboulement atroce.  
  
« Bonsoir »  
  
Une habituelle salutation accompagnée d'un sourire.  
  
Son sourire ...  
  
Un sourire à vous faire perdre la tête. Un sourire chaleureux, flamboyant, somptueux qui allait déclencher une alarme dans votre tête. Comment pouvait-on rester stable quand on fait face à cette vision qui va au-delà des rêves ? C'était théoriquement impossible. Et cet état se répétait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cet endroit. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il pouvait revenir ici, alors qu'il subissait sans cesse des crises cardiaques à ces simples sourires.  
  
Jaejoong était déplorable. Bon sang, c'était un homme ! Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Sa fierté en prenait un gros coup.  
  
Mais il ne pourrait jamais s'interdire de ne pas revenir. L'attraction pour cet homme était redoutable. Mentalement, il avait cruellement besoin de cette magnifique image qui rendait son esprit plus léger, plus tranquille et plus apaisé.  
  
Ce soir, il espérait que les choses allaient se présenter autrement. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. C'était son anniversaire. Et comme présent, Jaejoong souhaitait pouvoir enfin se présenter officiellement à ce caissier qu'il admirait depuis des mois et par la suite apprendre à le connaître comme il l'avait toujours autant désirée.  
  
Immobile devant l'enseigne, Jaejoong se prépara avec nervosité à entrer dans la supérette. Il souffla éperdument cherchant à échapper à ses violents battements dans son corps. Il s'encourageait, essayait de positiver. Le jeune homme n'avait rien à perdre. C'était sa chance de faire de cette journée, la plus merveilleuse qui soit.  
  
Naviguant dans les rayons dans une lenteur extrême, Jaejoong chercha déjà du coin de l'œil le fameux caissier qui était déjà pris dans ses tâches face à quelques clients. Sa simple vue le rendait vulnérable et le fit rougir face à une beauté qui disait légendaire. Il était complètement confus entre son intense fixation et sa mission qu'il devait accomplir.  
  
Il perdait complètement la tête. Son appréhension était si immense que ses mains s'occupaient avec quelques boites de converse qu'il fit tomber brusquement au sol déclenchant un silence dans le magasin. Se rendant compte de son acte, Jaejoong s'affola ne sachant en premier temps ce qu'il devait faire. Il distinguait cependant les visages dirigés à sa position, ce qu'il le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Et ce fut pire quand il rencontrait le regard de cet homme paraissant méfiant de la situation.  
  
**\- Désolé ...** , lâcha-t-il faiblement n'osant regarder à leur direction.  
  
Le jeune homme se baissa sans faire de bruit au sol pour ramasser les boites. S'apercevant que les gens reprenaient leur activité, il se frappa la tête à cause de sa maladresse. Ça commençait mal. Très mal.  
  
Seulement après cet incident, Jaejoong paniqua. Il perdait instantanément tout moyen. Entouré de personnes, il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise pour parler au cassier. Sa décision fut d'attendre qu'il soit seul avec l'homme pour payer ses achats. Mais il ne niait pas qu'avec son comportement il n'y avait rien de plus suspect.  
  
Guettant les mouvements en toute discrétion, voilà que les derniers clients présents commençaient à partir de la supérette. C'était sa chance ou jamais. Il devait y aller.  
  
Et sans la moindre hésitation, Jaejoong choisit le seul produit qui se trouvait en face de lui et se dirigea instantanément, la tête baissée, dans des pas rapides, en direction de la caisse.  
  
À peine il s'était approché que le cassier l'avait chaleureusement salué.  
  
**\- Bonsoir !** Salua l'employé dans un sourire.  
  
**\- Bo... B-Bon ... Bonsoir ...** , bégaya Jaejoong qui avait désespérément du mal à sortir un mot de sa bouche.  
  
Il n'arrivait à le regarder. Son corps était bouillant et tendu dans tous ces muscles. Rien n'arrangeait son état et le Jaejoong se voyait déjà échouer à sa tâche.  
  
Jaejoong posa sur le plan de caisse, une énième boite de lessive dont il n'aurait pas à utiliser avant des lustres, possédant déjà 3 autres paquets. L'employé devait surement se poser des questions sur ses habitudes.  
  
Le jeune homme se sentait au bout du gouffre à cette idée.  
  
C'était un minable.  
  
Pendant que le caissier scannait le produit pour déterminer le prix, Jaejoong s'avançait, tel un perdant pour récupérer son achat.  
  
**\- Cela fera 2,80 euros, s'il vous plait.**  
  
Il sortait son porte-feuille de son pantalon en jean pour y remettre la somme. Mais à peine, il l'ouvrit que quelques pièces s'envolèrent elles aussi par terre sous la stupéfaction de Jaejoong.  
  
**\- Oh, c'est pas vrai...** , râla le jeune homme un peu plus fortement voyant que la poisse lui tournait autour.  
  
**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** S'inquiéta le caissier.  
  
**\- Oh** , émit-il en récupérant sa monnaie de plus en plus gênée de ses imprudences. **Oui ...,** répondit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil. **Tenez.**  
  
Jaejoong remis la somme demandée, complètement abattu. Alors que l'homme ouvrit sa caisse pour ranger les pièces, Jaejoong en profita pour l'observer secrètement de plus près. Le fin visage de cet homme qu'il adorait regarder le fit remettre en doute. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose.  
  
Sa réflexion s'arrêta au moment où l'employé lui remit le ticket de caisse et se mit à le fixer dans un regard compatissant que Jaejoong ne pouvait ignorer. Hésitant à continuer à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant que le caissier tendait son bras à lui, il récupéra le ticket silencieusement.  
  
Voyant que ce dernier geste allait être le dernier, Jaejoong tenta soudainement de s'exprimer avant d'avoir à regretter.  
  
 **\- Je... Je...Je m'appelle ... Jaejoong,** se présenta-t-il tout en évitant de fixer l'homme intensément.  
  
**\- Oh ~** , émit le caissier paraissant surpris. **Et ben moi, c'est noté ici** , remarquai le caissier en montrant son badge, **Je m'appelle Yunho. Enchantée** , lança-t-il complètement posé et dans une expression très affectueuse.  
  
**\- Enchantée ...,** répondit Jaejoong le rouge aux joues.  
  
Mon dieu. Son cœur allait exploser. Il avait réussi. Jaejoong avait pu lui parler. Se présenter soudainement paraissait complètement stupide, mais le plus dur était fait maintenant. Ce qui étonnait le jeune homme, c'était l'air particulièrement indulgent que cet homme exprimait. Il ne semblait pas se poser de question sur le comportement de Jaejoong, et ce dernier en fut touché.  
  
Mais malgré cette courte discussion, le jeune homme ne fut plus capable de continuer. Ça lui suffisait. Tout simplement. Le silence planait entre eux rendant la situation peu confortable.  
  
 **\- Vous êtes sur que ça va ?** S'inquiéta l'employé qui l'examinait plus précisément. **Vous ... êtes tout rouge**.  
  
**\- Oui ! Oui ...,** paniqua Jaejoong sur le fait d'avoir été découvert. **Ce n'est rien ...**  
  
Le cassier se tut, n'osant pas s'immiscer plus dans ses affaires. Jaejoong rangea le ticket dans sa poche dans des tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et prit son achat sans oser jeter un regard à l'homme qu'il admirait.  
  
**\- Merci ...** **Au-Au revoir** , bafouilla-t-il dans une gêne immense.  
  
**\- Au revoir, passez une bonne soirée ... Jaejoong** , lâcha le caissier dans la politesse.  
  
« Jaejoong » ... Jamais il n'avait autant aimé la tonalité de son propre prénom. Ça lui avait foutu des frissons dans toutes les parties de son corps. Mais c'était surtout familier d'oser prononcer son prénom dès une première rencontre surtout quand deux personnes ne se connaissent pas même pas. Cela ne choqua même pas le jeune homme qui au contraire ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette prononciation de sa voix suave.  
  
Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il allait continuer de l'appeler ainsi.  
  
Après un dernier échange visuel timide, Jaejoong lui fit un geste discret de la tête accompagné d'un sourire maladroit qui se contrastait entièrement à celui du caissier beaucoup plus sincère.  
  
Il se retourna ensuite vers la sortie par dépit. Jaejoong détestait par-dessus tout de devoir quitter cet homme qui le chavirait à chaque fois. Mais le jeune homme ne sortait pas complètement déboussolé, il pouvait se montrer fier de lui. Fière de ne pas avoir abandonner et saisit sa chance d'avoir pu échanger des mots.  
  
Loin de ses rêves ou fantasmes d'être proche de lui, il se satisfait de ce simple contact qui avait su le mettre de bonne humeur pour cette fin de soirée. Et plus précisément pour son anniversaire.  
  
« Passez une bonne soirée ... Jaejoong »  
  
Oh que oui, ça allait être une bonne soirée même s'il souhaitait pouvoir la passer à côté de ce caissier, c'était avec ses meilleurs amis qu'il allait profiter.  
  
  
Des meilleurs amis qui adoraient enquiquiner leur petit Jaejoong. Dans les alentours de minuit, ce dernier accompagné de ces 3 amis, se trouvaient à présent dans une file d'attente d'une boîte de nuit où l'air froid ne manquait pas à les mettre dans des états impatients. Mais Jaejoong était le plus agacé de tous. Ça ne devait pas se terminer de cette façon. Il leur en voulait. Il leur en voulait férocement.  
  
**\- Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de nous emmener dans une boite gay pour mon anniversaire ?** S'énerva-t-il qui serrait sa veste contre son corps n'appréciant pas ce froid de canard.  
  
 **\- C'est moi !!** S'exclama joyeusement l'un de ses camarades en levant son bras fièrement en l'air.  
  
 **\- Junsu ~ Oh j'aurais du m'en doutais ...**  
  
 **\- Arrête de râler,** répliqua le dénommé Junsu. **On va se marrer là-dedans !** L'encouragea-t-il. **Puis faut faire plaisir à Micky pour une fois, on ne va que dans des boites hétéros, et ça l'amuse pas ! Et tu sais que ça me gonfle de le voir faire la gueule dans son coin !**  
  
**\- C'est pas censé être mon anniversaire là ? Pourquoi faut faire plaisir à un autre,** murmura Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas leur intention. **Et puis,** répliqua-t-il fortement, **Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour ramener Changmin alors qu'il ne supporte pas ce genre d'endroit ?!!**  
  
Leurs regards se retournèrent tous vers le dénommé Changmin qui se montrait étonnamment stoïque devant leur conversation.  
  
**\- Ça va, me regardez pas comme ça !** Lança Changmin agacé de leurs enfantillages. **Je fais ça uniquement parce que c'est ton anniversaire Jaejoong !**  
  
 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé ...,** lança ce dernier avec une mine coupable. **Mais pourquoi une boîte gay, les gars ?** S'emporta à nouveau Jaejoong qui voyait déjà le résultat décevant de cette soirée.  
  
**\- C'est justement pour savoir de quel penchant tu es, mon petit Jaejoong !** Répondit calmement un de ses amis prénommé Yoochun mais plus souvent surnommé Micky par ses proches. **Quand une meuf s'approche de toi, tu te braques direct ! Et puis, il y a ce gars-là que t'arrête pas d'espionner ! Franchement, en vue de tes agissements, on a des doutes et moi le premier ! Donc, on veut juste procéder à une vérification !**  
  
Pris en flagrant délit. Yoochun n'avait peut-être pas tort. Jaejoong était tellement resté bloqué sur cet homme qu'il ne s'était même pas posé de questions sur sa propre orientation sexuelle. Des relations amoureuses ... Beaucoup avaient été en sens unique. Et beaucoup étaient destinés à des garçons que Jaejoong gardait secret pour lui. S'exprimer, se confier aux autres, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses propres amis, mais la discrétion faisait partie de lui et il le vivait bien ainsi.  
  
**\- Ne le prend pas mal Jaejoong** , rassura Junsu qui voyait son ami inquiet de la situation. **Tu sais bien qu'on ne te jugera jamais pour ça ! Et puis, dis-toi que c'est une expérience à tenter, pour tirer enfin les conclusions ! Moi je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer, je suis tout excitée à cette idée !** Lança -t-il en sautant sur place.  
  
 **\- Là c'est toi qui m'excites Junsu-ah ~** , répliqua sensuellement Yoochun se voulant taquin.  
  
**\- Commence pas Yoochun!!** s'énerva Junsu en frappant le bras de son ami.  
  
**\- Je crois que je vais vomir ...** , chuchota-t-il Changmin qui se fatiguait déjà de la soirée.  
  
Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme et aux enfantillages de ses amis. Malgré son angoisse, il essayait d'être positif et de ne penser qu'à s'amuser. Mais n'étant jamais allé dans ce genre d'endroit, il avait peur de ne pas se sentir à son aise ce soir.  
  
Une fois entré dans les lieux, les 4 hommes s'immiscèrent dans la foule déjà bien agitée et le bombardement de la musique commençait à briser leur oreille.  
  
La majorité de personnes qui s'y trouvait était majoritairement des hommes, évidemment, et Jaejoong n'osait regarder autour de lui, de peur de rencontrer un regard qui lui serait destiné. Il se tendit face à cette nouvelle ambiance, les épaules recroquevillées sur lui. Il sentit deux mains familières sur cette partie du corps qui le fit sursauter.  
  
**\- Détends-toi Jaejoong ! Ils ne vont pas te violer,** glissa Micky à son oreille tout en lui massant les épaules pour qu'il se détende.  
  
Jaejoong prit une grande respiration cherchant à chasser son mal-être dans cette boîte. Il se demandait vraiment si cet univers le correspondait vraiment ...  
  
Son ami Yoochun se dirigea directement vers le bar placé au centre de la salle et sous l'œil ébahi de ses amis, il fit la bise à quelques hommes sous des grands sourires comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours. Interpellés, ils se dirigèrent vers leur ami qui discutait joyeusement espérant trouver des réponses à leurs questions.  
  
**\- Yah ! Yoochun !** s'exclama Junsu qui le tint par le bras gênant brusquement la discussion. **Tu les connais d'où ?**  
  
**\- Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai que vous comme potes ?** Ironisa sauvagement Yoochun qui se moqua de la remarque de son ami.  
  
**\- Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu nous en parler** , lança-t-il agacé en jetant un regard mauvais aux deux inconnus qui accompagnait Micky.  
  
**\- Commence pas avec tes caprices ...,** marmonna Yoochun qui ne voulait pas se prendre la tête ce soir.  
  
Junsu grimaça sous l'attitude de son ami. Il reporta son regard sur les deux hommes voyants qui le dévisageait d'une façon inhabituelle.  
  
**\- T'as un problème ?** , répliqua-t-il en s'adressant de manière froide à l'un des inconnus.  
  
**\- Ils sont mignons tes potes** , ajouta l'un des hommes avec un air charmeur. **Tu nous présentes ?**  
  
Jaejoong commença à s'impatienter de la scène. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire connaissance avec ces hommes ce soir. S'il devait voir quelqu'un, ce serait ... Lui.  
  
Yunho.  
  
L'objet de ses désirs, celui qui envahissait ses pensées. À peine, Jaejoong pensait à cet homme que son esprit quittait la réalité. Il souriait stupidement en se souvenant de lui avoir parlé un peu plus tôt. Rien qu'en y pensant, il se sentait planer.  
  
Remarquant l'état de son ami qui paraissait à l'écart, Yoochun s'excusa auprès des hommes qui l'accompagnaient pour prévenir qu'il fêtait l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis. Avec un air compréhensif, les hommes le saluèrent pas le moins vexé. Junsu leur jeta pourtant un regard noir avant que Yoochun le tire de force pour qu'il s'en aille.  
  
**\- Dis Micky, tu nous avais pas prévu une table pour ce soir ?** demanda Changmin qui cherchait qu'à se poser et boire quelques verres.  
  
**\- Hein ?** s'écria Jaejoong avec de grands yeux. **Pourquoi t'as pris une table ?!**  
  
**\- Tss ~ Tu crois qu'on est venu ici pour draguer Jaejoong ?** demanda Micky avec un sourire narquois. **Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, on était obligé de te préparer une petite surprise** , ajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour de son épaule pour l'encourager.  
  
Avant que Jaejoong puisse répliquer, son ami le poussa pour avancer et le fit monter sur une estrade à l'étage où étaient placés généralement les VIP du club. Ils rencontrèrent un serveur qui leur demandait le nom de la table réservée et les amenèrent ensuite à leur propre espace privé. Dans des états agités, les amis de Jaejoong partagèrent un sourire complice qu'il ne put comprendre. Alors qu'ils s'installèrent confortablement et commencèrent à commander plusieurs bouteilles, Jaejoong se crispa de nouveau appréhendant la suite des événements.  
  
**\- Yoochun-ah !!** Se plaignit-il en s'accrochant au col de la veste de son ami. **Je te préviens, je déteste les surprises ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?** Paniqua Jaejoong qui s'attendait au pire.  
  
**\- Quelque chose qui va te plaire,** lança mystérieusement son ami qui ne tenait à lui donner aucun indice.  
  
**\- Je vous hais !**  
  
Jaejoong bouda dans son coin n'appréciant pas que ces amis manigancent des choses derrière son dos. Il s'adossa contre le fauteuil, les bras croisés tout en se mordant les lèvres dans la crainte. Ses amis essayèrent comme il pouvait de l'encourager et de le mettre dans la bonne humeur pour cette soirée, mais le jeune homme se forçait à sourire pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix.  
  
Peu après, le serveur revint auprès de leur table avec un immense seau où les bouteilles d'alcool baignaient dans les glaçons pour garder leur fraîcheur. Les hommes n'avaient qu'une hâte, fêter l'anniversaire de leur ami. Alors que le barman commençait par ouvrir les bouteilles et installait les verres à chaque place, Changmin fronça les sourcils sous les gestes de l'employée dans air insatisfait.  
  
**-Yah ! Où est la nourriture ?!** s'emporta-t-il soudainement.  
  
**\- Excusez-moi ? Euh ... Nous n'avons pas ...,** essaya d'expliquer le serveur dans la gêne.  
  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas des** **cacahuètes** **?** Exagéra Changmin qui réclamait faim. **Des trucs à grignoter ! Hé !** se fâcha-t-il en commençant à se lever. **Vous comprenez quand je parle ?!**  
  
**\- Ah Changmin !** s'écria Junsu en lui tapant le derrière de la tête. **Toi et ton ventre ...** , marmonna-t-il dans l'agacement **. Excusez-le, il est mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'endroit ! Vous pouvez partir !**  
  
Pendant que Junsu sermonna son ami, Yoochun de l'autre côté retena un moment le serveur pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Sous l'œil inquisiteur de Jaejoong, le serveur hocha la tête comme signe d'approbation avant de partir à ses tâches.  
  
Ça sentait pas bon du tout.  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore toi ?!** demanda Jaejoong avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
  
**\- Ah ~ T'as décidé de faire le difficile aujourd'hui ?! J'ai pas besoin de te faire un rapport à chacun de mes faits et gestes ! Pfff ~,** souffla-t-il devant leurs gamineries. **Vous êtes particulièrement chiant ce soir ! Je sortirais sans vous la prochaine fois, vous me faites honte** , déclara-t-il en s'allumant une clope qu'il mit à sa bouche pour se soulager.  
  
**\- T'es vraiment un ami Micky** , ironisa Jaejoong qui n'hésita pas à lui envoyer un regard haineux.  
  
**\- Tu vas me dire la même phrase de façon plus sincère après ce qu'on t'a préparé, crois-moi,** lança Yoochun avec un sourire au coin suivi d'un clin d'œil complice.  
  
Yoochun pouvait se montrer si imprévisible des fois. Pour Jaejoong, il dégageait un charme hors du commun et l'enviait tellement d'avoir autant de confiance en lui. Ouais, il l'admirait. Mais c'était aussi le plus enquiquineur du groupe. On pouvait vraiment s'attendre à n'importe quoi avec ce gars.  
  
Les bouteilles en main, Junsu commença par ouvrir le bal en versant les verres jusqu'au bord pour fêter comme il se devait l'anniversaire de leur précieux ami. Avec quelques commentaires honorés pour Jaejoong, les 4 hommes levèrent leurs verres pour trinquer dans une ambiance soudainement électrique et chaleureuse. Appréciant le moment, Jaejoong ne put cacher sa joie à cet instant profitant de la présence de ses meilleurs amis qui ne l'avait jamais lâché. Dans des sourires éblouissants, ils burent cul sec leur verre avant de pousser des cris d'exclamation en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Leur présence avait déjà attiré l'attention des quelques tables se trouvant autour d'eux, ce qui fit rougir l'invité principal d'être soudainement le centre d'intérêt de la boite.  
  
Les 4 hommes avaient enchaîné plusieurs verres jusqu'à ce que la première bouteille fut vide. L'alcool, ils ne le tenaient pas de la même façon. Et il y avait de quoi en rire, et Jaejoong en avait presque honte de ses amis. Yoochun qu'on croyait le plus mure de la bande, était vraiment dans l'image du bourré intégrale. Sa voix monotone et ses gestes déplacés à notre égard, on en avait l'habitude. Surtout Junsu qui subissait plus comparé à nous. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se contrôlait avec l'alcool. Il était décidément trop fier pour se montrer dans cet état surtout quand Junsu avait l'alcool mauvais. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire aux scènes.  
  
**\- Casse-toi, Yoochun** ! réclama-t-il fortement pendant que Micky se collait à son bras pour se rapprocher de lui. **Trouve-toi à un autre mec pour assoupir tes désirs, Va !**  
  
Yoochun n'entendait rien de ses propos. Aimant particulièrement l'embêter, il lui envoya des regards intenses qui firent rager Junsu qui essayait de s'éloigner. Seulement, Micky s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et se jeta à son cou pour le parsemer de baisers.  
  
**\- Ah !! Laisse-moi !!** cria Junsu qui n'appréciait pas ce genre de gâteries intimes. **Changmin !! CHANGMIN !! Aide-moi !!** supplia-t-il presque en hurlant en se voyant échouer par la force de Yoochun contre la sienne pour s'y échapper.  
  
**\- Ah ~ J'ai faim ...,** murmura Changmin pour lui-même dans une mine triste tout en ignorant les appels à l'aide de Junsu. **Ça va Jaejoong ?** demanda-t-il en voyant son ami les yeux dans le vide.  
  
Jaejoong était affalé sur le fauteuil, le regard quelque peu fatigué: Il regarda son ami qui s'inquiétait et en insistant un peu plus il se disait encore une fois qu'il avait du mal à croire que Changmin puisse tenir l'alcool alors qu'il avait enchaîné autant de verres que lui. Jaejoong se demandait si ce n'était pas lui le plus mystérieux ou le plus extraterrestre de tous.  
  
**\- Ah ~ Il faudrait qu'on arrête de boire non ?** se résonna Jaejoong, la tète légèrement embrouillé.  
  
Mais avant que son ami puisse répondre, le serveur apparût sans avertissement à leur table avec une chaise à la main et leur fit face.  
  
**\- Qui est Jaejoong ?** demanda-t-il.  
  
Yoochun lâcha enfin Junsu à l'entente de l'arrivée du barman et dans un état plus réveillé, il sourit de façon malice et regarda son ami qui montrait une mine incomprise.  
  
**\- C'est lui,** annonça Micky en se levant en direction de Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme voulait.  
  
**\- Ça va bientôt commencer,** ajouta le serveur qui installait la chaise dans leur espace. **Vous pouvez vous** **asseoir** , finit-il en se préparant à s'en aller des lieux.  
  
Jaejoong devait s'asseoir ? Mais il était déjà confortablement posé à sa place. Les yeux froncés dans la perplexité, il fixa son ami qui se trouvait en face de lui pour l'obliger à se lever.  
  
**\- Allez, mon grand ! Il est temps d'entrer sur scène,** encouragea Micky en prenant son ami par le bras pour le mettre debout.  
  
Complètement perdu, Jaejoong l'obéit malgré tout et se dirigea vers la chaise qui se trouvait au centre de leur espace. Il ne comprenait rien. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Pourquoi il devait s'asseoir ici là où tout le monde pouvait le voir. Ayant du mal à tenir l'équilibre, son ami dans le même état que lui, le força à s'installer par les épaules.  
  
**\- Yoochun-ah !!** Paniqua Jaejoong qui se tenait à la manche de la veste de son ami dans l'appréhension. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je dois faire ça ?**  
  
**\- Hum ... Il aurait dû penser à t'attacher. Tu risques de t'enfuir** , remarqua Yoochun sous un petit rire. **Bon, s'il te plait, détends-toi ! Tu restes ici, d'accord ? Tu ne bouges pas !** prévint-il en voulant que son ami se prête au jeu.  
  
Jaejoong pesta en grimaçant. Il était dans une situation particulièrement incommodante. Le jeune homme ne cessait sa réflexion et certaines hypothèses venaient s'offrir au fur et à mesure dans son esprit.  
  
Non ...  
  
Ça ne pourrait pas être ça.  
  
Merde. Il était dans une boite. Une boite gay. Jaejoong ne devait pas se leurrer. On ne faisait pas de choses très religieuses ici.  
  
Ses amis n'auraient quand même pas osé.  
  
Ses pensées plus éclaircis, le jeune homme se maintenait au bord de la chaise, les mains tremblantes dans la nervosité. Il souffla intensément n'étant absolument pas prêt à recevoir ce spectacle. Ses amis commençaient à s'exciter et lui lançait des cris persuasifs pour que Jaejoong puisse profiter de sa soirée. Il le soutenait, même si quelques commentaires moqueurs venaient le narguer dans sa position. Il n'hésita pas à envoyer un bref regard tueur à ses hommes qu'il pensait être des amis.  
  
Il voulait partir.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il obligeait à rester ?  
  
Mais une musique chaude et rythmique venait parvenir à leurs oreilles et envahissait l'ambiance de la boite qui se fit plus chaude. Bloqué par ce changement, Jaejoong regarda autour de lui. Il devait admettre péniblement les regards curieux à sa direction. Et face à ça, il ne pouvait que baisser les yeux pour se cacher de sa honte.  
  
Il n'allait pas bien du tout.  
  
Il souhaitait désespérément s'enfuir.  
  
Brusquement, ces amis crièrent comme des fous et les applaudissements suivirent, faisant sursauter Jaejoong qui releva la tête doucement.  
  
Et là, devant ses yeux, un homme arriva dans leur direction dans une allure curieusement imposante.  
  
Marchant en cadence face au son "caliente" du DJ, il s'approcha de Jaejoong et pénétra directement dans ses yeux bruns sans le lâcher.  
  
Jaejoong confirma ses propos. Sous les acclamations de ses amis à l'arrivée du danseur, le jeune homme le scruta de haut en bas discrètement. Habillé uniquement de blanc, le danseur portait un pantalon moulant qui n'hésitait pas à dessiner ses jambes longues et musclées. Accompagné d'un gilet de costume sans manches, laissé ouvert, on pouvait déjà contempler sa peau bronzée qui semblait briller sous les projecteurs. Le blanc contrastait fabuleusement avec son épiderme et Jaejoong remarqua une musculature parfaite des épaules jusqu'aux abdos qu'il pouvait à sa guise contempler.  
  
Jaejoong fut obligé de constater la beauté peu commune de cet homme.  
  
Mais le charme se présentait lorsqu'il s'apercevait que le danseur était équipé d'un masque qui lui couvrait le contour de ses yeux. Jaejoong avait cependant du mal à partager cet échange visuel qui était trop intense selon lui.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire en face de cet homme ?  
  
Il n'arriverait jamais à se détendre. La timidité lui montant aux joues, il n'arriverait jamais à faire face à cette situation.  
  
Pourtant, la musique plus qu'entreprenante envahissait son corps, et l'effet de l'alcool le rendait moins actif. Dans cet état, et surtout dans ce genre d'endroit, on avait de mal à savoir si on était vraiment dans la réalité. Il ne voulait pas aussi se dégonfler devant ses amis qui le sermonnait déjà d'être trop coincé. Jaejoong ignorait s'il devait en profiter.  
  
**\- Allez !! Jaejoong ! Jaejoong ! Jaejoong !,** Crièrent ses amis qui s'étaient mis debout pour profiter du spectacle.

  
_Se fue, Se fue, Se fue el amor ..._

  
Enfin, l'homme masqué commença sa danse de façon individuelle en premier temps. Les mouvements étaient sensuels, cherchant à pénétrer entièrement dans la musique. Son bassin commençait à se déhancher en rythme faisant rager le public face à la facilité étonnante de bouger son corps dans tous les sens. Son torse se mouvait comme un serpent de façon provocante tout en y faisant glisser une main pour narguer son invité.  


_Se fue, Se fue, Se fue el amor ..._

  
Jaejoong était hésitant, se demandant sans cesse s'il devait ou non regarder le spectacle qui lui était destiné. Mais à chaque fois que ces yeux se posèrent sur cet homme, son regard rejoignit directement le sien. Le danseur n'avait aucune autre cible. Ses prunelles étaient uniquement destinées à Jaejoong qui ne savait répondre de cette violente interaction. C'était hypnotisant. Le danseur envoyait assurément des messages que le jeune homme se refusait d'accepter. Mais Jaejoong ressentait un curieux pressentiment à l'égard de cet homme. Quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose qu'il semblait connaitre depuis toujours. Malgré l'ambiance festive, ses étranges pensées venaient le gêner dans son esprit.  


_Se fue, Se fue, Se fue el amor ..._

  
Cependant, sa concentration se perdit vite face à la représentation du danseur. La prestation était impressionnante. La danse semblait innée chez lui. Le moindre de ses gestes était précis et démontrait un sentiment. C'était beau à voir. Mais mon dieu, que c'était bandant pour Jaejoong. Le danseur était comme possédé par une drogue qui prenait contrôle de tous ces muscles qui se mouvaient lascivement. Le brunâtre se pétrifia d'un seul coup lorsque l'homme masqué retira sa veste de la façon la plus aguichante possible pour se retrouver torse nu. C'était un fait. Le corps de cet homme était surement sculpté par les dieux grecs et égoïstement, Jaejoong se disait qu'il avait de la chance qu'une danse pareille lui soit offerte.  


_Se fue, Se fue, Se fue el amor ..._

  
Soudainement, l'homme s'approcha dangereusement vers le corps de Jaejoong qui se coupa la respiration face à une si intime proximité. Malheureusement, l'enthousiasme de ses amis ne le rassurait guère derrière lui. Il ne nia pas sa peur, ne sachant comment se comporter face au danseur complètement en confiance dans sa tache. Et dans un mouvement rapide, l'homme en masque s'assit sans permission sur les jambes de Jaejoong qui en restait estomaquée. Il était figé de tout geste. Ses mains restèrent cramponnées à la chaise dans l'impétuosité. Seulement, le danseur tenait à ce que son invité assiste pleinement au spectacle. Face au regard fuyant de Jaejoong, il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder en face.  


_Ya yo no voy a sufrir_

  
**\- Ne me fuis pas. Regarde-moi,** assura-t-il dans une voix déterminée.  
  
Jaejoong ne pouvait se restreindre à sa demande. Son regard se plongea alors les yeux caramel du danseur. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'y rester indéfiniment. C'était trop difficile.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose.  
  
Une chose qui ne lui était pas inconnue.  
  
C'était follement attirant.  


_Ya yo no voy a llorar_

  
Le danseur continua sa prestation en suivant le son entraînant de la boite. Son bassin ne s'arrêtait plus de se soulever et de se baisser contre le corps de Jaejoong. Ses hanches bougeaient en des mouvements circulaires. Et pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, l'homme masqué se tenait au dossier de la chaise, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus proche de l'invité. Jaejoong commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Et l'alcool qui circulait dans le sang n'allait pas arranger son état. Voir ainsi son torse si près de lui dans des ondulations plus qu'érotiques l'excita jusqu'au cerveau. Sa peau blanche allait le trahir sous les rougeurs qu'il allait surement apparaître et ainsi dévoiler son état. Il était foutu. Et il avait honte de se dévoiler ainsi.  


_Si usted se fue y se marcho_

  
Jaejoong baissa brusquement la tête; mal à l'aise. Il pensait désespérément que ce genre de chose ne le correspondait pas, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se braqua soudainement et le danseur ne manqua pas son changement de comportement. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à profiter du moment, il décida d'arrêter ses gestes. Toujours posé sur ses jambes, il lui caressa du doigt sa joue dans l'assurance.  
  
**\- Détends-toi ...,** chuchota-t-il de la façon la plus sure possible. **Détends-toi Jaejoong ... On n'est pas étranger à ce que je sache.**  


_Aqui el amor se acaba_

  
Cachant son mal-être, Jaejoong fronça du regard pour lui-même, tracassé. Il réfléchit alors plus sérieusement.  
  
Cette voix ...  
  
Cette voix chaleureuse.  
  
Il la connaissait.  
  
 _« Passez une bonne soirée ... Jaejoong »_  
  
Dans un simple flash, il se souvint de cette phrase. Les yeux soudainement écarquillés, il fut obligé d'émettre une constatation.  
  
Non.  
  
Ce n'était pas possible ...  


_Se va, se va, se va el amor_

  
Jaejoong releva rapidement la tête pour lui faire face. Et comme moyen de vérification, il navigua profondément dans les yeux du danseur qui ne cilla pas.  
  
Est-ce que c'était ... Lui.  
  
Yun ...  
  
S'apercevant que Jaejoong cherchait persévéramment une réponse, le danseur lui offrit un immense sourire complice pour mettre un terme à sa recherche. Jaejoong prit un violent coup au cœur qui lui fit presque mal.  
  
Ce sourire.  
  
Son sourire qu'il le faisait chavirer.  
  
C'était lui.  
  
C'était cet homme dont Jaejoong était éperdument tombé ...  


_Cuando el amor se acaba_

  
**\- Tu ... Tu es ... Yun ... Yunho** , bégaya Jaejoong qui ne revenait pas de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.  
  
De nouvelles exclamations s'offraient à nouveau derrière Jaejoong. Ce dernier comprit alors ce que ces amis avaient réellement magouillé. Les salauds ...  
  
**\- Tu peux te détendre maintenant, Jaejoong ...** , souffla soudainement le danseur à son oreille pour continuer sa danse.  
  
Mais le simple effleurement de ses mots avait eu un effet surprenant sur Jaejoong. Son corps sursauta brusquement et le brunâtre se mit instantanément une main à la bouche.  
  
Il avait le hoquet.  
  
C'était horriblement gênant, mais assez compréhensible pour le jeune homme. Savoir que l'homme que vous admirait depuis des mois vous offre une danse plus que sexy sur vous ... Il y avait de quoi choper une crise cardiaque. Pour Jaejoong, c'était vraiment trop dur d'admettre cette vérité. Il se croyait dans un rêve, ce n'était pas possible ! Bon sang, ça ne devait être qu'un simple caissier d'une minable supérette ! Maintenant, le voilà gogo danseur ? Merde, il n'était pas dans un drama !  
  
Jaejoong entendit le rire de Yunho face à son état. Il voulait mourir maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que cet homme allait penser de lui ?  


_Se va el amor..._

  
Jaejoong était désespérément brouillé dans ces pensées. Il n'arrivait même plus penser à comment se conduire. La chaleur, l'alcool, l'ambiance, l'excitation, l'incompréhension, toutes ses sensations l'étouffaient déjà. Sa respiration était difficile, dans une cadence désagréable. Le danseur pouvait clairement comprendre l'attitude de Jaejoong, mais étant complètement dans sa tache d'offrir des gâteries à son invité, il continua son jeu. Il prit donc avec force les poignets à Jaejoong qui était vivement accroché à la chaise, et le força à les poser sur son torse tout lui proposant librement son droit de le caresser. Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, Jaejoong n'osait commettre cet acte, mais le danseur l'encouragea. Le jeune homme comme une alarme se répéta cette phrase : "Bon sang, je suis en train de toucher Yunho, je suis en train de toucher son torse, je dois mourir !!!". La scène allait au-delà de ses désirs. Il se refusait d'en profiter aussi facilement, mais ... C'était si tentant.  


_Ya nuestro amor se acabo_

  
Jaejoong respira maladroitement et son torse gonfla rapidement. Il commençait sérieusement à bouillir. Yunho avait déjà balancé son bassin vers le sien pour lui faire de l'effet en même temps que la musique. Jaejoong sentait déjà les gouttes de sueur à son front couler le long de son visage. Ses rougeurs devaient déjà être bien présentes et c'était foutu pour cacher son état maintenant. Il oublia presque ces amis derrière lui qui avaient envie de laisser les deux hommes seuls, tellement l'ambiance était torride.  


_Quizas fueron las noches_

  
Le danseur fut ravi de constater que Jaejoong ne se braquait plus désormais et décida d'aller plus loin toujours dans un regard ravageur qui ne lâchait plus les yeux du brun. Il se retourna pour se retrouver dos à l'invité. Entièrement libre d'admirer le dos du danseur dont les traits étaient magnifiquement bien dessinés, ce dernier se mouvait tout en faisant tournoyer ses épaules. Puis, les mains placées sur sa tête et les genoux légèrement fléchis, ce sont ces fesses qui prenaient part à la danse dans des déhanchements parfaitement contrôlés. Jaejoong mordait inconsciemment sa lèvre supérieure devant une telle vue. Comment pouvait-il fuir devant cette vision ? C'était trop ... Il n'y trouva pas de mot.  


_Sin calor, sin pasion_

  
Peu après, Yunho lui fit rapidement face toujours dans une allure charmeuse et provocante, il écarta les jambes de Jaejoong qui se laissa faire. Ce dernier le regarda sans montrer son appréhension, et c'était avec un rictus au visage que le danseur lui répondit. De nouveau dos à lui, l'homme masqué colla son bassin contre l'entrejambe de Jaejoong. Jaejoong paniqua légèrement voyant que les choses allaient plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Une main à sa bouche, Jaejoong dévora ses doigts lorsqu'il commençait à sentir les fesses du danseur se frotter sensuellement contre lui. Ses paupières se fermaient naturellement profitant des sensations que Yunho envoyait. Ça lui avait foutu des frissons sensationnels. Puis, il sentit le dos du danseur se rapprocher de son corps et n'hésita pas à se cambrer et à redescendre sur le torse du brunâtre.  
  
Il était trop proche.   
  
C'était trop dangereux.  
  
Sa fièvre montait à une allure qui atteignait le summum.  
  
Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se contrôler.  


_O aquella luz que alumbraba_

  
**\- C'est pas une bonne idée ...,** souffla Jaejoong difficilement l'esprit dans les vapes.  
  
Le danseur ne semblait pas l'écouter, et continua à narguer son invité en emprisonnant à nouveau ses poignets pour les poser sur son corps chaud. Jaejoong se pinça durement les lèvres pour éviter de craquer. C'était tellement exaltant, mais c'était définitivement une barrière qu'il ne voulait pas franchir avec cet homme. Pas avec Yunho.  
  
Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.  
  
Yunho sentait à nouveau que Jaejoong voulait arrêter. Mais il ne fut pas de cet avis. Il savait tout aussi bien que Jaejoongde l'attraction violente qu'il ressentait l'un envers l'autre. Pas question de fuir. Il souhaitait que son invité profite et continuait à suivre ses sentiments.  


_Que ayer se apago._

  
L'homme en masque lui fit rapidement face et les mains tenues sur le rebord de la chaise, il s'approcha au plus près du visage de Jaejoong et le défia du regard. Le regard de Yunho était si attrayant. Jaejoong pouvait facilement tomber dedans. Mais le danseur réduisait au fur à mesure la distance et Jaejoong s'affolait un moment ignorant ses attentions.  
  
 **\- Arrête-toi ..,** ordonna le brunâtre faiblement ne sachant où placer son regard. **Je ...**  
  
La respiration de l'invitée fut coupée lorsque Yunho s'avança au plus près de leur visage et frôla son nez contre le sien. Merde, ce danseur avait la ferme intention de le provoquer jusqu'au bout pour faire en sorte que Jaejoong tombe dans son jeu.  
  


_Cuando el amor se va_

  
Leurs fronts collés comme des aimants, les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position un instant. Jaejoong n'avait pas fait attention qu'autour de lui les commentaires de ses amis ne s'entendaient plus. Il était tranquillement dans sa bulle avec Yunho et le club n'existait plus. Ses oreilles n'écoutaient que le son de leur respiration irrégulière. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de flotter à cette sensation. Il décida de relever le regard vers le danseur et à peine il y pénétra qu'un échange flamboyant se déclencha. Leurs bouches étaient entrouvertes et cherchaient à se rapprocher.  
  
Jaejoong voulait cet homme.  
  
Il voulait l'appartenir.  


_Es mejor que se vaya_

  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils respiraient si rapidement et n'osaient pas encore franchir l'étape. Ils se faisaient languir l'un à l'autre cherchant à savoir qui va déraper le premier. Jaejoong agrippa soudainement une main dans les cheveux du danseur et sa raison se perdit. Il s'était décidément trop retenu et ne pouvait que suivre son désir ardent. Le jeune homme craqua et se jeta sur les lèvres du danseur. Ce dernier fut cependant surpris de son acte en gardant les yeux ouverts, mais ne put s'empêcher de suivre Jaejoong et en fermant ses yeux, il décida de participer au baiser. Leurs lèvres se caressaient comme si elles avaient besoin d'être réunies depuis tant d'années. Comme un désespérant manque.  


_Para que la batalla_

  
C'était fou. Jamais Jaejoong n'avait connu une telle passion dans le baiser. C'était tellement fort. Une embrassade n'avait jamais été aussi intense et pleines de sentiments. Il pensait que ça n'existait pas. Ils se découvraient d'une autre manière lorsque leurs langues se réclamèrent et commencèrent une danse tout aussi sensuelle que celle que Yunho venait de lui émettre à l'instant. Le danseur se baissa de plus en plus contre Jaejoong, tout deux déterminé à suivre leur envie. Les deux hommes avaient cependant oublié où ils se trouvaient, et ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour s'unir de manière sexuelle. Ne souhaitant pourtant pas arrêter les choses, la réalité allait mettre fin à leur embrassade.  


_Si el amor se acabo_

  
**\- Yah !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!** Cria Junsu qui s'offusqua de la scène qui se produisait devant lui. **Lâche mon pote de suite !!** se leva-t-il brusquement en direction des deux hommes.  
  
Suivit par Yoochun et Changmin qui en fut autant estomaqué, Yunho quitta les lèvres de Jaejoong et se trouva à la seconde prés poussé par Junsu qui l'écarta le plus loin possible.  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ? On a pas commandé pour de la prostitution !** s'énerva Junsu qui avait envie de coller un pâté au danseur.  
  
Reprenant ses esprits, le danseur retira son masque et comprit de suite ce qu'il venait de commettre à son invité. Dans une expression coupable, Yunho regarda Junsu mais ne trouva pas encore les mots pour s'excuser encore trop chamboulés par les événements. Le patron qui se trouvait sur les lieux pour vérifier le boulot de ses danseurs intervint à la situation.  
  
**\- Je suis désolé, Messieurs, mon employé a commis une erreur,** s'excusa-t-il en inclinant la tête. **Ils ne font pas ce genre d'offrande. C'est dans nos règles.**  
  
Jaejoong, toujours assis, n'avait pu qu'écouter la moitié de leur propos étant toujours sonné par l'échange avec Yunho.  
  
**\- Jaejoong, ça va ?** demanda Yoochun qui s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami. **T'es tout chaud ...,** remarqua-t-il en plaçant ces mains sur son visage. **Désolé Jaejoong, on n'avait pas commandé ça dans le programme ...**  
  
Ce dernier glissa une main sur le front tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de cette chaleur étouffante .  
  
**\- Vous allez nous rembourser, j'espère ?** Sollicita Changmin qui trouvait que le danseur avait dépassé les bornes.  
  
Sentant le regard noir de son supérieur, Yunho culpabilisa et s'approcha vers Jaejoong pour s'excuser convenablement.  
  
**\- Je suis désolé** , s'inclina Yunho avec sincérité.  
  
Jaejoong le fixa soudainement dans l'incompréhension de son acte. Il était perdu. Pourquoi il s'excusait exactement ? Il n'y était pour rien. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier ... Toute cette scène pour un bisou. Le jeune homme trouvait la situation complètement stupide. Pas question qu'on sermonne le danseur pour ça alors qu'il n'était pas en faute.  
  
**\- Attendez !** s'immisça Jaejoong qui voulait mettre au clair le compromis. **Ce n'est pas la faute à Yunho, Monsieur ! C'est moi qui ne me suis pas contrôlé ...,** avoua-t-il dans la gêne. **C'était un accident ! En plus, j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir ! S'il vous plait, ne lui affligeait rien !** Insista-t-il ayant peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Yunho.  
  
Le patron de Yunho montra un regard perplexe sur la relation qu'entretenait Jaejoong et le danseur. Laissant tomber l'affaire, il s'excusa à nouveau sur le déroulement de la soirée et se prépara à partir avec Yunho d'un signe de tête.  
  
Le danseur était si reconnaissant envers Jaejoong, mais ne réussit pas à aligner trois mots pour le remercier. Étant dans l'obligation de suivre son supérieur, il s'inclina de nouveau face aux amis de Jaejoong mais c'était vers ce dernier qu'il souhaitait voir le visage avant de partir. Il ne lui offrit qu'un regard complice et dénué de sens. Jaejoong s'accrocha à ses prunelles avant qu'il ne parte, mais leur échange visuel se faisait toujours de façon intense. Yunho recula de quelque pas et se mordit la lèvre dans un sourire. Le cœur de Jaejoong prit une nouvelle allure à ce geste. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il parte. Le jeune homme continua de le suivre du regard alors que le danseur descendait les escaliers qui donnaient sur la piste. Yoochun fixa son ami et ne put s'empêcher de souligner un sourire béat à ses lèvres. Selon lui, les yeux de Jaejoong n'avaient jamais autant brillé pour quelqu'un. Il fut obligé de constater qu'il avait apprécié son cadeau.  
  
**\- Bon sang, Jaejoong !** rétorqua Junsu qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. **Ce mec a abusé de toi ! T'aurais dû lui faire un procès !**  
  
 **\- Oh ! Tu m'agaces toi et ton alcool mauvais ! Va te coucher, Va !** répliqua Jaejoong qui se lassait de ses réflexions.  
  
**\- Ca veut dire qu'on ne sera pas remboursé ?!** conclut difficilement Changmin.  
  
**\- Sale radin !** cracha Yoochun qui lançait une tapette derrière sa tête. **Eh ben dis donc, c'était un coquin celui-là, hein Jaejoong ?** insinua-t-il en levant les sourcils. **C'était chaud !**  
  
 **\- T'imagine même pas ...,** murmura le brunâtre qui semblait être dans un rêve.  
  
**\- Ça doit te faire drôle de voir ton serviable caissier en mode gogo danseur dans les boites de nuit ! Je peux te dire que ça m'a surpris lorsque je l'ai contacté ! C'était le cadeau parfait pour toi** , sourit-il dans un air satisfait.  
  
**\- T'es vraiment un ami Micky** , annonça Jaejoong le plus sincère possible.  
  
Yoochun rit sur sa dernière phrase et fut ravi de recevoir la reconnaissance de Jaejoong. La soirée d'anniversaire se termina de façon animée avec des amis dans des états plus qu'ironique et amenaient les garçons à se chamailler jusqu'à leur retour de la maison.  
  
C'était plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait cru ... Son anniversaire.  
  
Ce serait son souvenir le plus mémorable.  
  
Jaejoong n'aurait pas souhaité mieux comme cadeau.  
  
Avoir eu la chance de partager tant d'intimité avec l'homme qu'il admirait et qu'il contemplait secrètement, il pouvait mourir après avoir vécu une telle offrande.  
  
Mais ce n'était que le lendemain, avec une belle gueule de bois au réveil que Jaejoong commençait à se questionner sur sa prochaine rencontre avec Yunho.  
  
Sa migraine le gênait à un point de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir sur la situation. Récapitulons ! Yunho était devenue un genre de strip-teaseur dans les lieux chauds. À cette image, Jaejoong avait du mal à le croire ... Il le pensait plus sage. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais savoir qu'il offrait la vision de son corps de Dieu à des mecs en chaleur, sincèrement il ne savait pas comment le prendre.  
  
Ouai, ça l'agaçait ...  
  
Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Mais le brunâtre se disait avec malice qu'il était peut-être le seul à avoir eu la chance d'embrasser le danseur ?  
  
**\- Je suis trop naïf,** remarqua-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.  
  
Seulement, leur échange ... Il y avait définitivement eu une étincelle. C'était tellement attirant. Il se sentait comme un aimant avec Yunho. Leur seul baiser avait eu un impact fou entre les deux hommes. C'était trop énorme pour qu'on puisse ignorer un tel acte. Non ... Yunho avait surement dû ressentir tout ça lui aussi ...  
  
Est-ce que Yunho l'accepterait ?  
  
Jaejoong voulait le revoir, mais il voyait déjà son échec en face de cet homme ...  
  
Putain, pourquoi il avait si peu confiance en lui ?  
  
Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête en imaginant toutes les hypothèses s'il n'agissait pas.  
  
Jaejoong le rencontrerait ce soir. À la même heure, et au même endroit.  
  
La tête haute et le regard déterminé.  
  
  
**\- Bon sang, Jaejoong, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te caches ?** demanda Changmin qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la supérette les mains dans les poches.  
  
**\- Je sais pas ....,** bafouilla Jaejoong dans la crainte. **Écoute Changmin, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire dès que je me trouverais en face de lui !**  
  
Pour l'épreuve du courage, c'était raté. Le brunâtre avait insisté auprès de son ami qu'il puisse l'accompagner voir Yunho. Il cherchait désespérément du soutien, seul il ne se sentait pas d'y arriver.  
  
**\- Bon,** commença son ami qui s'était rapproché de lui **. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans ce genre ... de relation, mais Yunho est un homme ! Eh nous les hommes, on ne se prend pas la tête ! C'est toi là ! Regarde-toi ! Tu réagis comme une fillette de 10 ans !**  
  
**\- Aish !!** grogna le jeune homme qui n'appréciait pas la remarque. **T'n'étais pas censé me soutenir là ?!**  
  
**\- Écoute, tu m'as assuré qu'hier soir il s'était passé un truc entre vous, ça ne peut qu'être vrai ! On s'en doutait aussi avec les gars et en plus, il n'a pas rejeté ton baiser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce gars te rejetterait après tout ça ! Fais-toi confiance !**  
  
Jaejoong souffla péniblement à l'écoute de ses paroles. Son ami avait raison. Complètement raison. Croire en lui-même ... Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile. S'il ne faisait rien, cet homme allait lui passer sous le nez. Il avait une chance en or que sa relation avec Yunho change. Le brunâtre ne devait pas y échapper. Changmin entoura son bras à son épaule pour l'encourager et les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors en direction du magasin pour accomplir leur mission.  
  
**\- Si tu sors avec lui, demande lui s'il peut nous faire un prix sur la bouffe !** sollicita sérieusement Changmin.  
  
 **\- Commence pas !** sermonna Jaejoong.  
  
Devant l'entrée, les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient pour les laisser pénétrer. Changmin reporta son regard à la caisse où se trouvait comme prévu Yunho avec quelques clients qui payaient leurs achats. Le caissier tourna la tête à leur direction et les salua chaleureusement.  
  
 **\- Bonsoir,** lança Yunho avec un sourire.  
  
Mais ce sourire disparut lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme planté à l'entrée. Se sentant observé et comprenant que Yunho l'avait reconnu, Changmin inclina lentement sa tête. Cependant, en regardant à côté de lui, il remarqua que Jaejoong ne s'y trouvait plus. Sidéré par sa soudaine disparition, il tourna autour de lui-même cherchant comme un idiot où il était parti.  
  
 **\- Jae ...**  
  
**\- Shuuutttt** , souffla fortement Jaejoong qui s'était faufilé dans les rayons, accroupi pour que Yunho ne l'aperçoive pas.  
  
Exaspéré par le comportement de son ami qu'il repéra enfin, il reporta son regard en direction du cassier qui montrait une expression perplexe. Dans un sourire maladroit, Changmin rejoignit Jaejoong dans des pas bruyants et agacés.  
  
**\- Tu joues à quoi là ?!** chuchota son ami de manière assez forte. Tu t'es pris pour un gamin ?!  
  
**\- Je ne suis pas prêt, Changmin !** avoua Jaejoong dans un état accablé.  
  
**\- Si tu ne te lèves pas, je fais une scène dans le magasin, crois moi tu vas t'en souvenir !** prévint-il férocement espérant lui faire changer d'avis.  
  
Les mains aux visages, Jaejoong déclarait forfait.  
  
**\- Maintenant bouges ton cul et tu te lèves !** pesta Changmin en serrant des dents qui aurait bien voulu lui foutre une raclée sur son comportement puérile.  
  
Le brunâtre se leva dans une lenteur extrême, la tête baissée comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.  
  
Il n'était pas prêt.  
  
Jaejoong avait trop honte de lui-même.  
  
**\- Va le voir !** ordonna Changmin qui attendait les agissements de son ami.  
  
**\- S'il te plait, attend juste que les gens partent et je te promets que j'irais le voir !** assura Jaejoong malgré qu'il ressentait un stress abominable en lui.  
  
**\- Arrête de jurer, c'est moi qui vais te pousser jusqu'à lui, Gamin !** s'agaça Changmin qui fut moins patient.  
  
 **\- Je pensais que tu serais le plus doux entre Junsu et Yoochun** , marmonna Jaejoong qui fut peu à l'aise de la situation avec Changmin.  
  
Changmin le fixa d'un regard lourd sur les dires de son ami. Ça commençait mal, très mal pour Jaejoong. Il se demanda alors si Yunho avait déjà perçu sa présence. Le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder à sa direction pour confirmer ses pensées. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer si ses yeux rencontraient les siens. Les deux amis naviguèrent dans les rayons attendant que les dernières personnes à la caisse sortent du magasin. Jaejoong choisit sans vraiment regarder un produit toujours dans l'optique de jouer le rôle d'un client qui faisait ses courses. Au bout d'un certain temps, ça ne devait plus être crédible.  
  
**\- C'est le moment** , annonça brusquement Changmin.  
  
Il suffit d'une simple phrase pour que le cœur de Jaejoong frappât violemment en lui. Il repéra le dernier client en train de s'en aller et c'était ce moment-là que Changmin choisit pour le pousser à rejoindre la caisse. Les muscles tendus, le jeune homme marchait d'un pas lent tout en jetant des coups d'œil pour vérifier que si l'employé l'avait déjà remarqué. Mais dans une rapidité que Jaejoong ne pouvait prédire, Yunho tourna son visage et fit face au brunâtre qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
Leurs regards se confrontèrent dans un échange électrisant.  
  
Il était découvert et voyait déjà son monde s'effondrer.  
  
Jaejoong avait sursauté de surprise en s'accrochant aux yeux du cassier.  
  
Les hommes étaient interdits de mots. Immobile de tout mouvement. Chacun paraissant bouche bée de rencontrer l'autre.  
  
C'était trop pesant. Ils ne pouvaient rester dans cette ambiance. Envahi par la honte, Jaejoong fit étonnamment le premier geste, en s'approchant de la caisse et en déposant son article. Ses yeux regardèrent en bas, trop gênée de la scène qui se produisait à l'instant. Yunho semblait dans le même état, oubliant ses règles de cassiers qu'il devait commettre. Son intérêt se posa curieusement sur le produit de Jaejoong qui le fit froncer les sourcils.  
  
**\- Encore de la lessive ?** demanda-t-il dans l'incompréhension faisant ramener Jaejoong à la réalité.  
  
**\- Comment ?**  
  
 **\- Eh ben, je me dis que tu dois avoir pas mal de fringues pour avoir besoin d'autant de lessive,** constata le cassier.  
  
Jaejoong découvrit seulement maintenant ce qu'il avait acheté et se mit à rougir de honte. Il se traita durement de tous les noms, regrettant de ne pas être plus astucieux.  
  
 **\- Oh c'est pas vrai ...** , se plaignit le brunâtre une main sur son visage.  
  
Tout à coup, un rire vint déranger ses idées noirs. Et voilà, Yunho était clairement en train de se ficher de lui. Jamais Jaejoong n'était tombé aussi bas. Il se sentait nul. Tellement nul. Pourquoi il avait encore choisi la lessive !  
  
**\- Je suis vraiment un idiot ...** , avoua Jaejoong qui refusait de montrer son visage.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas le sentiment du cassier. Dans une expression attendrie, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Jaejoong adorable dans ces actions. Il pouvait maintenant s'assurer de la véritable raison de ses va et viens dans le magasin. Ça paraissait vieux jeu, maladroit, mais Yunho était définitivement charmé.  
  
**\- Je peux avoir ton portable** , demanda-t-il posément.  
  
Jaejoong releva la tête ne comprenant pas sa demande.  
  
**\- Je pense que ce sera plus pratique si tu veux me parler,** commenta Yunho. **Disons aussi que ... ça m'embête de te voir gaspiller autant ton argent si ton unique but de ta venue ici est pour me voir.**  
  
Démasqué.  
  
Le brunâtre n'avait désormais plus besoin de cacher son jeu du moins enfantin. Son embarras se dessinait très vite sur ses joues. Il n'y avait pas plus stupide comme tentative d'approche. Jaejoong ne savait vraiment pas ce que le caissier pouvait penser de lui à cet instant.  
  
**\- Jaejoong !!** Intervint sans avertissement Changmin particulièrement agité, **Tu peux m'acheter ça ? On cuisinera ça ce soir ?!** demanda-t-il ayant une énorme envie de manger en voyant toute cette nourriture autour de lui. **Oh et puis, j'ai vu des gâteaux aussi, je vais en cher-**  
  
**\- Yah Changmin ! Paye toi-même pour tes cochonneries !** s'énerva Jaejoong qui aurait voulu plus d'intimités avec Yunho pour parler.  
  
Le jeune homme foudroya son ami du regard en essayant de lui envoya son message. Comprenant vite, Changmin grimaça tout en traitant Jaejoong de radin, et s'éloigna d'eux pour s'acheter quelques gâteries culinaires. Retournant à son véritable centre d'intérêt, Jaejoong demanda tout de même à Yunho d'encaisser ces produits. Ce dernier exécuta ses fonctions et Jaejoong eut le plaisir de contempler l'employé comme il aimait le faire de façon discrète. Mais Yunho sentait définitivement les prunelles du brunâtre le dévorer et sourit maladroitement à cette conclusion.  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?** demanda Yunho de manière assez gênante.  
  
 **\- Oh !** s'affola Jaejoong qui pensait que cela ne se verrait pas. **Je ... Désolé, je ne voulais pas ... Enfin ...,** essaya-t-il de dire en cherchant ses mots tout en se passant une main à son cou. **C'est juste ... que j'ai du mal à croire que le gars qui est en face de moi, soit le même qui m'ait offert une danse hier soir ...**  
  
 **\- Oh ...** , émit le caissier semblant gêné de la remarque. **Ça a du te faire un choc ...,** constata-t-il en passa les produits au scan.  
  
**\- Disons que ... Je ne te voyais pas dans ce genre de travail.**  
  
**\- Ça te** **dégoûte** **?** osa solliciter Yunho qui attendait une réponse sincère de sa part.  
  
**\- Non !** insista Jaejoong qui ne souhaitait pas l'offenser. **Enfin, je n'ai aucun droit de te juger sur le travail que tu fais ... Et puis, tu ... Tu ...,** commença-t-il à bafouiller en se préparant à dire son intime avis. **Tu danses vraiment bien et ...** , essaya-t-il de confesser les yeux fixant le sol et ses doigts jouant entre eux dans la timidité. **C'était vraiment ... impressionnant...**  
  
Le brunâtre remarqua d'un coup d'œil les dents blanches du cassier qui paraissait se ravir des propos. Chacun s'interdisait de plonger dans le regard de l'autre craignant qu'un nouvel échange se produise.  
  
Parce que cette simple interaction allait leur faire perdre le contrôle.  
  
Comment décrire les sentiments du brunâtre à ce moment-là. C'était comme un bonheur maladroit. Parler presque aussi facilement au cassier, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Il avait follement envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Il était trop curieux et qu'importe ce qu'il faisait. Jaejoong l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était tant qu'il ferait battre son cœur.  
  
Mais en était-il ainsi pour Yunho ?  
  
Tandis que l'employé annonça le prix total de son achat, Jaejoong fouilla dans sa poche pour donner la somme. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et son esprit peu rassuré. Il aurait seulement voulu savoir s'il avait une chance de le revoir.  
  
Dans une expression plus tourmentée, le jeune homme tendit un billet. Attendant silencieusement qu'il prenne l'argent, Yunho s'approcha de la main de Jaejoong mais au lieu de récupérer la somme, il agrippa son poignet tout en douceur. Frissonnant au contact, Jaejoong pénétra dans les yeux du cassier et l'ambiance changea immédiatement d'apparence.  
  
C'était foutu.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas résister à son regard profond qui disait tellement de choses.  
  
Bloqué par la tentation, Jaejoong commença déjà à oublier dans quel lieu il se positionnait.  
  
C'était dingue ce que Yunho pouvait transmettre en un seul geste.  
  
Cet homme n'était pas commun.  
  
Mais il ne remarqua pas de suite la distance qui diminuait entre eux. Tenant toujours le poignet du jeune homme que Yunho caressait du pouce, il s'approcha le plus doucement possible de ses lèvres pulpeuses. La bouche du caissier se posa délicatement sur ces commissures, et les yeux de Jaejoong ne pouvaient que s'ébahir de cette intime action qu'il n'oserait jamais quémander.  
  
Boom. Boom. Boom.  
  
Son cœur commençait à prendre une cadence inhabituelle, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait savoir que Yunho l'embrassait à cet instant.  
  
Yunho avait décidément oublié qu'il était en train de travailler. Il ne souhaitait plus quitter Jaejoong et voulait approfondir cet échange. Jaejoong participa pleinement consentant au baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu refuser.  
  
Peut-être que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il appréciait au final ?  
  
Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se réjouit à ses pensées, et durant ce délicieux échange, il sourit soudainement à cette idée faisant quitter leurs lèvres un moment.  
  
Tout prenait sens.  
  
Dans un regard amoureux, Yunho sourit à son tour et une main posée à son cou, il réclama sa bouche pour une nouvelle embrassade qui avait pris une autre tournure.  
  
Leurs lèvres se mélangèrent plus violemment et rapidement retrouvant ce désireux manque qu'il recherchait depuis cette danse qu'ils avaient partagée.  
  
**\- Euh ... C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais il serait possible de payer ?** demanda Changmin qui n'appréciait pas la vision en face de lui tout comme d'autres clients qui étaient arrivés. **Merde ... Et les hôtels, ça sert à quoi ?,** s'impatienta-t-il avec un ventre qui réclamait famine.  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans leur propre monde et plus rien ne pouvait les déranger.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de doute.  
  
Il s'était trouvé.  
  
Éternellement, qui sait.  
  
  
Ne pas abandonner, peut-être la meilleure preuve d'amour.


End file.
